Pitch Black Avenger
by tessamohorse
Summary: Jordon, a 15 year old girl gets a visit from Coulson. He tells her and her brother Michel that he can take them away from there abusive mom. They go with him, a whirlwind of a life starts and thye become Avengers. Michel is having second thoughts, was this life better them his old one? Will he stay or go home? If he leaves will Jordon stay? How long can they keep this lifestyle up?
1. Chapter 1 Help

Chapter one Help

"Jordon!" Mama called "Get down here! There's a man here to talk to you!"

I sighed and opened my eyes. Mud, my pure white husky lay half on my legs half off of them. I had grown up with Mud well, I've had him for as long as I can remember of my 10 years of life. Mud was 5 so I guess I got him when I was 5. He lifted his head and started growling as the voices of the 2 adults drifted up the stairs to my room which was snuggled right up by the peak of the roof. The room was about 10x6 which wasn't that big but it was big enough for me. The contents of my room were: 1 twin bed, 1 dresser, 1 desk, a dog kennel (I have never used it though.) and about 300 blankets and pillows scattered all arrowed the room. The bed and kennel were onone side and the desk and dresser were on the other.

"Jordon!" mama yelled impatiently. I could hear her foot steps on the wooden stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I rolled off my bed onto a pile of pillows. Mud jumped down next to me and started licking my face. "Mud! Stop that!" I giggled and pulled myself up by his fur, straightening my back.

Mama flung open the door and said "Jordon! Can you not hear me?! Get down in the living room, now!" As I slowly walked past her she slapped the back of my head, hard. I stumbled forwards. Mud's lip curled back in a low growl.

"I'll skin you, dog." She hissed at the husky. Mama grabbed my face, forcing me to look at her. "Jordon, if you tell him anything, you know what I'll do to you right? I have to go to work now make sure to lock the door after he leaves got it?!" her breath smelled like beer. "What do you say to me?!" Mama demanded. "Huh?! What do you say!" She shook my face as if it would jog my memory.

"Yes Ma'am." I mumbled.

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you _sweetie._"

"Yes Ma'am." I said slightly louder. She shoved my face away from her and clomped down the stairs. When she got about half way down she yelled back up at me "Remember what I said, brat."

I sniffed and said. "Come on Mud, let's go." Sighing I started down the steps very slowly, I didn't want to run into mama again. My most wanted wish was that I would never see mama again.

I could hear mama say to the man in the living room. "Jordon will be down in a minute or two, please make yourself comfortable. Um… I have to go to work…" she trailed off.

"I know" The man said simply. Instead of sitting down on the couch he stood standing in a stiff position.

"Um… what?" mama asked.

"I mean… of course. You can leave." The man corrected himself.

"You know my little _sweetheart _owns a very protective husky. Don't try anything." Mama said walking over to the front door and slamming it hard behind her.

I knew the coast was defiantly clear when through the square window that I was standing next to, I saw mama's banged up old jeep leave the drive way, she just about hit a black SUV with tinted windows parked in the street, it was probably the man's. Mama had defiantly been drinking that morning. Her car was so banged up that it was pretty much a heap of scrap metal. Too many drunk driving accidents.

Mud started running. I was holding onto his collar so when he started moving I fell down the steps with him. "Mud!" I screamed "Stop!" and groaned as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Then he padded away to his doggy door and went outside.

The man was standing over me. "Are you okay?" He must have heard my cry and came to see what it was or if I was okay.

I didn't want to move but I also didn't want to be rude, so I stood up. My ribs were on fire; the spill down the stairs had reinjured them. Past times of mama's drunken rampages had broken them over and over again. Michel, my brother usually took the worst of it though. He was 16 which meant he was a whole 6 years older than me. He said that the second her turned 18 we were getting out of this rat's whole.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. I was not the best at hiding pain, but I was used to it.

"You don't sound or look fine." He said.

I quickly dropped my hand from my ribs and again said "I fine." I should just tell this man everything, let this nightmare of a life be over with, but I knew I couldn't do that, if I did mama would literally kill me. "Ribs." It just slipped from my mouth. I winced as he placed his hand on my arm which had quite a lot of yellow tinted burses on it.

"Sorry." He said realized that his touch had hurt. "Would you like to sit down?"

I nodded. There was something about him that I knew I could trust. I walked into the living room and slowly lowered myself down onto the couch. Every step I took shot pain throughout my body. But what's pain anyway? I knew the answer to that already: it was just a feeling like any other, and I felt it every day.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I am an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D" The man said extending his hand to me. He had fallowed me into the living room.

I had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D once before when Michel was talking about it. He had said something about them being an Intelligence something or another. I knew that Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Caption America, and some others were part of a group called The Avengers. I knew they work for S.H.I.E.L.D because about a year ago they all saved the world from an alien invasion that Loki, Thor's brother, had planned. Michel had said all of that. He also said that some thought that Loki was good now but I didn't know about that.

"I'm Jordon Pippet," I said openly. "I don't have a job. Your name sounds like coconut."

"I know who you are. We have been watching you for some time now. And my name does not sound like coconut," Agent Coulson said.

My eyes widened a little when he said they were watching me. "W-what?" I stuttered. The part of me that had trusted him was gone now.

"Is your brother home?" Agent Coulson changed the subject.

"W-why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"He's at work."

Coulson cursed under his breath. "When will he be home?"

I glanced at my watch. It was 7:56. "In 4 minutes. He works a night shift at the mall."

"This is the kind of stuff I need to know," Coulson said tapping a small communicator on his ear. "Hill, why didn't I know the brother wouldn't be home?" he demanded. I couldn't hear the reply. "Did your brother just start the job yesterday?" Coulson asked.

"Who are you?!" Michel asked. He must have just gotten home.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I am an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said extending his hand again.

Michel didn't shake his hand like I had, but instead said. "Jor, get away from him." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I let out a small yip of pain. At that sound, Mud came running inside, his lip pulled back in a menacing snarl.

"You should be more careful with your sister, Michel. I believe she has some broken ribs."

"What?! Did Martha do this to you?! I should have never taken that job! I knew something would happen to you!" Michel had stopped calling our mother mama a long time ago. Martha was her name.

I pulled my hand away from Michel. "I fell down the stairs." Even just this slight movement hurt like heck. "You can't blame everything that happens to me on mama."

"Yes, I can and I will." Michel said harshly.

"I need to talk to you and your sister, Michel." Coulson said.

"Why?!" Michel asked. He clearly didn't feel like he could trust Phil like I did.

"I am going to get you and Jordon out of here." Agent Coulson said.


	2. Chapter 2 Out

"What?!" Michel and I demanded at the same time.

"You both heard what I said; I am going to take you away from here," Coulson said.

"B-but, w-why?" I asked scared of what mama would do if she found out that this man knew what she did.

To me Michel said, "Jor, maybe this guy can help us."

"You know what mama is going to do to us now!" I cried.

"Martha can't do anything to us if we leave right now. She will never be able hurt you again Jor… I will not ever let her touch you again!" Michel.

"But, Mama will try to find us Mich."

"Martha will never find us, I promise you that. You trust me right Jordon?" My brother asked.

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"Right?" he asked.

"Right." I answered.

Right was just a little thing we did with each other. Michel said it was like saying I love you.

"I only need a simple answer kids. Are you coming?" Phil asked.

"Yes, we will come with you." Michel answered for both of us.

"You have 10 minutes to gather some things." Phil told us.

"Wait!" I said. "I will only come if I can call you Coconut."

Coulson sighed and said "No."

"Well I am going to call you it anyway so...get used to it." I said with a little laugh.

"Come on Jor, I'll help you pack." Michel told me.

"Okay." Just for a second I forgot that I had a couple broken ribs so I jump up and started running for my room. I gasped as the pain came thundering down on top of me. Both Coulson and Michel stepped forwards to help. "I'm fine." I hissed. "I can pack on my own." I started walking, slow. Every step bumped though out my body in fiery pain. The steps were not as hard as I was thinking they would be. When I got to the top of them I when into my room and started packing. Michel had when into him room to pack too, leave Coulson by himself in our living room.

Michel's room was a lot bigger than mine but he didn't have as much stuff as I had. I'm pretty sure he only had a bed, deck, and a computer. I mean how lame is that?!

I grabbed my red, white, and blue duffle bag and started putting my things into it. I grabbed some shirts, some pants, shorts, PJs. I forgot to grab some underwear and socks but that was okay. I also grabbed some of my notebooks and my Bible. I know you're probably like 'Wait this kid has a Bible? No way has her mom taken her to Church.' And you are right. I don't think mama ever stepped foot inside of a Church. It was my Dad how took me and Michel … well that is until he got hit by a bus. It was the drivers fault, not daddies. The accident was on my 5th Birthday. He had when to a pet store and bought Mud for me. Michel had thought that a dog would be a better birthday present then a coloring book or something like that. He had when with daddy to get the dog and on the way home the bus hit him. Mama blames Mud, Michel and most of all, Me. She said that if I hadn't been born daddy would still be here. Mama had always drunk but never as much as after Daddy. About a week after he had pasted that's when the abuse started.

"Are you done packing yet?" Michel yelled up the stairs.

I grabbed one of my favorite blankets and walked slowly down to the others. "Yep, I'm done. Now, can we leave this place? I asked.

"Yeah, Let's go Coulson." Michel said.

"Go get in the car." Coconut said.

"Where are we going to go anyway?" I asked

"To a privet Airport." Coulson said.

"and were after that?" Michel asked

.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's headcounters." He told us. "No more questions."

We all walked out to the SUV out on the street. Coulson opened the back door and Mud, Michel, and I got into the car. "Thanks, Coconut." I said. "How far are we going to go? In the car I mean."

Coulson just sighed and started driving.


	3. Chapter 3 Run

"We've been driving for like 3 hours!" I moaned.

"15 minutes" Coulson corrected.

"How far away is this airplane place?" Michel asked.

Coulson glanced at a rather large screen in the dash board. "5.9 miles."

"How long is that going to take?" I asked

"6 minutes." Coulson told us in an annoyed voice.

Mud was sitting between me and Michel. Our bags were on the floor by our feet.

All of a sudden an image of a black guy with an eye patch, popped up on the screen.

"Director Furry." Coulson said to the man on the screen.

"Do you have the Children?" asked Director Furry.

"Yes sir, they are in the back right now."

"I see you brought the dog." Furry said.

"Yes, I thought they would be more cooperative if they had it sir."

Michel and I both looked at each other at that. I knew what we both were thinking then, '_what did we just get ourselves into?'_

"What is the estimated arrival time for the base?" Furry asked.

Coulson taped some buttons. "2 hours and 21 minutes, sir. That if is we don't run into any problems."

"Well don't, and get her in 2 hours." Furry said and then his image diapered.

"Who was that exactly?" Michel asked.

"Director Nick Furry." Phil.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"Directs." The Agent told me.

I sighed, this coconut guy seed cranky or something.

"What's that?" Michel asked pointing to a big black plane.

"_That_ is one of the finest hover jets S.H.I.E.L.D owns." Phil told us.

All that I could think was: that thing is huge, and black, and, awesome! There were at least 8 giant guns posted all around the jet. It looked like the there were smaller guns on top of the huge ones.

"Shall we go on in?" Coconut asked.

"YES!" Both I and Michel yelled at the same time.

"Okay then." He said and typed something into the screen. One part of the side of the jet started coming down. Coulson drove up into the giant jet. When we came to a complete stop he typed something onto the screen again that the opening closed with a small humming noise. It was completely black inside the jet. "Something's wrong." Coulson said. "Hill, what's up with the lights?"

"Um… it looks like something's wrong with the main converter." Hill told him. They were talking on the comms so I could not hear what Hill was saying. "Would you like me to send out a repair team?"

"No, it would take them over 2 hours to get here. I'll go check it out."

"All right, just be careful." Hill told him.

"I am, always."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." Coulson said. "Michel, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Um…not really. Why?" Michel said.

"I need you to help me out." Phil said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Jordon, just sit there and don't talk right now. Michel, it's easy all you do is point and pull the trigger." Coulson said handing Michel a small hand gun.

"What's going on Mr. Coulson?" Michel asked.

"Nothing. You 2 just sit here and be quiet. Shoot anyone who comes over here without anoinsing them self." Coulson said.

"Okay…" Michel said, Unsure what to do.

"Shoot the pilots." Phil told him.

"Right…" Michel really didn't know what to say.

"Back in 5."

"Okay." I said opening the car door and stepping along with Coconut. He didn't relies that I had got out and he stated walking.

"Come on Michel." I waved to Michel to fallow me.

"Jor! Get back here." Michel yelled from the SUV. I started walking into the blackness. "Jor!" Michel yelled again. When I didn't come back, Michel opened his door and climbed out. Mud ran after me and Michel ran after Mud. "Jor!" Michel called.

"What's wrong?" Came Coulson's voice from the shadows.

"Jordon walked off." Michel told the agent. "Mud is with her though."

"Dang it!" Coulson yelled. He was clearly angry. "Hill, can you locate the girl?" he asked agent Hill.

"Because the power is down on the ship I can't." Hill told him. "I've sent out the repair team. You won't be leavening tell it gets fixed anyways so just wait."

"I'm going to go look for the pilots. They can help get Jordon." Phil said.

"Okay. I'm going to go look for her too." Michel said.

I almost laughed, but covered my mouth. I was standing about 5 feet away from the two men. I was playing a trick on them. You see I'm a prankster. Mama would never put up with them at the house but I like to get Michel when she wasn't home. The part I like the most is the look on the person's face when they relies what happened. It's the best feeling ever. My plan was that I would wait until they got farther away from the car, then I would scream as loud was I could. I'd move somewhere ells and scream again until they found me. It would be fun. Not really for them but for me. I waited for about 3 minutes until I could not hear them anymore, then I started walking slowly down a very dark hall. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Jordon!" I heard Michel call.

"Where are you?!" Coulson demanded.

I snickered and started to run. I had forgot about my ribs until now. Pain flashed throughout my body. I had to stop running. The fast footsteps of Michel Could be heard anywhere on the ship. Coconut's Footsteps where a lot lighter and I couldn't hear them. Mud, winded and pawed at my leg. "I'm fine Mud. Now Shh!"

"Jordon!" Michel called again.

I then saw a door and quickly opened it. Unlike the blackness the rest of the ship was in, this room was bright from sunshine that was pouring in through a big window that covered one whole wall. There was a control panel on the same wall. 2 chairs sat behind the panel. I walked forwards towers the chairs. They where big and black, like the ship. They also looked squishy and comfortable.

"Jordon!" Michel called yet again. "Stop playing! Come on out!"

There was a big puddle of red under both chairs. _'What's going on here'_ I wondered. My feet shuffled forwards. I walked arrowed and stood in front of the chairs and screamed at the sight. No kid… no human should see that sight. There were two bodies, one in each chair. Each where chopped and hacked at with a knife. They were missing their heads too.

"Jordon!" Coulson yelled, barging into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked walking arrowed to me. I didn't have to tell him. Coulson saw the horrific sight and instantly pulled me away from the chairs and out of the room. "Michel! I found her."

"Jordon! What happened?" Michel asked worriedly running up.

"I… I… saw… I…head… I… I…" I cried.

Michel pulled me into his arms. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're fine. She is fine right?" he asked Coulson.

"She saw 2 decapitated bodies." Coulson said flatly.

Michel's eyes opened wide. "What!"

* * *

A/N- hey guys! thanks for reading this story! well i just got the hang of posting new chapters and all that so I thought i should probs do an Author's Note and I am! woo! this is not the first fan-fic i have written but the first i have post, as i all ready said. please feel free to leave reviews and tell me if you like it/dislike it, what you think i should do next, and whatever you want to put! I'm going to try to update very week if not more. I'm not to constistend to writing though so hang in there.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

"What do you mean?!" Michel thundered.

"Hill, we need the ship running right now!" Coulson yelled into his ear peace.

"I can't do anything. You will have to wait until the repair team gets there." Hill said comely.

Coulson started running. "Fallow!" he demanded.

Michel grabbed my hand with the hand that was not holding his gun and we started running. Mud ran after use.

"Where are we going?!" Michel asked.

"The car." Coulson said.

I pulled my hand away from Michel and slowed down. Running hurt my ribs too much. "Michel." I gasped.

"Jor!" Michel said, pulling me onto his back. This hurt just as much as running.

Coulson reached the car first only to find that it was locked. He swore and kicked the tire. The keys were still dangling from the ignition.

"Can you use the keypad thing on the outside?" Michel asked.

Without reply Phil punched a code into a keypad and the doors unlocked. He opened his door and said, "Get in!"Michel and I climbed into the back Mud climbed onto my lap.

BOOM. A gun went off. Coulson fell forwards.

"Coconut!" I screamed.

Michel lunged forwards slamming the front door shut behind him. Coulson was breathing heavily. The bullet had hit his left shoulder. "Are you okay?" Michel asked him.

"Fine." Coulson gasped.

"You don't sound or look fine." I told him.

With His right hand Phil clutched his wound, with his left hand he taped some buttons on the screen, nothing happened. "Why won't the door open?" He asked Hill.

"I don't know." She said. "Are you okay Phil? I'm going to send out the Avengers right now!"

"Here" Coulson said handing 2 communicators to Michel and me.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"If something happens to me you can still stay intact with the base." Coulson said.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM! More bullets hit the car. I screamed.

"No worry, the car is bullet proof." The bleeding agent told me.

"Who is shooting at you." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Do not know." Coulson seemed to know the person though.

BOOM! That one shook the car. "Ahhhh!" I cried.

"Hang in there kid-o" Another voice said.

Michel was holding me close to his chest, "Hey," He said. "We're going to be fine."

"Okay," My lip quivered.

"Hill, get shields up on the car," Coulson demanded.

"Copy that." She said. A minute later there was a wiring sound and for a split second you could see a blue shimmer, then it was gone.

BOOM plunk, BOOM plunk, BOOM plunk. The bullets seemed to just bounce off of the SUV.

"Any outstanding details that we should know?" Asked the first unfamiliar voice. "Coulson are you there?" No reply. "Coulson!" Still no reply.

"Hey kids do you know what happened to Coulson?" Asked someone else. His voice was deep.

Michel shook Coulson's shoulder, nothing. "Coulson?" He asked, still nothing. Michel felt for a heart beat on Phil's neck. "Well he's alive." He told the voice.

Mud kept barking, with each shot he got louder. And there was more and more every second.

"Help me please." I whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Hey punk, my name is Clint Barton. I'm on my way to help you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Clint told me.

"That's what everybody says." I sniffed.

"Well I'm not a normal anybody." Clint told me.

"Okay." I said.

"What about me?" Michel joked

"I'll save you too, or Tony could, or Thor, or Nat, or Steve. Any of them really." Barton told use.

"Can you kid's tell us anything about what is happening?" a female voice said.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said.

"There is a lot of gun's going off and Mud is barking like crazy. And it's kinda hard to hear you." I said.

"How many people would you say are shooting?" She asked.

"A lot. I don't know!" I said trying to think.

"Michel, do you know? Natasha asked Michel.

"5, 10, 20… It's hard to say… Um…" Michel trailed off.

"What! What's wrong?!" Demanded someone else.

"I think the shields down." Michel said slowly.

BO-BOOM! BOOM! BOO-BO-BBOOM! The car was shaking this every hit.

"What kind of Gun would you say?" Someone said

"Stark, how would they know?" asked the deep voice.

"Well I don't know, Steve! Maybe the kid likes them!" Stark said.

"By any chance would you know what gun they are using?" Steve asked.

"Nien." Michel and I said at the same time.

"What does it sound like? Can you the bullets?" Nat asked.

"It sound's bigger then a hand gun. No, the bullets are going at bullet speed so I can't see them." Michel said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "can you just get us out of here?!"

"We aren't there yet. So you are stuck in there tell we get there." Stark.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Crack. The window cracked. I screamed. It would be a matter of seconds before bullets where flying arrowed inside the SUV.

"Get down on the floor!" Michel yelled. I slipped down onto the floor next to my duffle and pulled Mud down next to me. He had stopped Barking but was growling instead. Michel gave Coulson a shove and he fell on the floor too, then Michel slipped down by me.

"What happened?!" asked Clint. "Punk? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. The Window is cracked though."

"We're almost there. Just hang on a little longer." Barton said.

"Okay." I said back. But he was lying; they were more than an hour away. He knew that they would never make it in time to save us. The only hope was, Stark would get here sooner because he was in his Iron Man suit.

BOOM! The window shattered, and bullets started spraying all arrowed use.

I closed my eye and preyed, 'Oh God please help me now. Please, I don't want to die, not yet. Please.' My eyes were puffy from crying. "I'm scared." I whispered."

"I know." Clint said.

"You're not going to make it in time, are you." I said, "Don't you dare lie to me, I know when people are lying."

Clint sighed, "No Punk, I done think we are going to make it in time."

I let out a little sob and then sniffed. "Okay." Only if I could freeze time, everything would be fine I would live, Michel would live, Mud, Coconut would live… Oh Coconut, bleeding in the floor in the front seat. Half dead.

BANG! Something big hit the car. Smoke was everywhere. I couldn't breath.

"Punk, what's happening in there?!" Clint demanded.

All I could do was cough.

"Punk!" He yelled. "We need to be there right now!" Barton yelled at the team.

"Stark, were are you?" an even deeper than the other voice said.

"Two minutes, Thor, Two minutes." Tony said.

The SUV door opened suddenly. 3 Bold men stood in the opening. "Who are you?" I chocked.

"We are The Monks of The Mountain." The 3 Monks said in unison.

Michel seemed to be out cold and I was getting woozy. One of the Monks grabbed my arm.

"Come with us." They said. This was like a bad horror movie.

"Who are they?" I could faintly hear Clint. On the spire of the moment I pulled the communicator of and hid it in my hand so they would not know I had it.

"No!" I hissed. Summoning all my energy I stood up pushing past them and tried to run. There was even more Monks standing arrowed the car. I was not in the smoke anymore and my brain stated to clear. I exhaled and started to run.

"You aren't coming?" The voices rang in my ears. They all sighed at the same time and then said. "Get her."

BOOM! It was a loud boom because they all fired in unison. Out of 20 bullets only 3 hit me. One hit my Left calf, one hit my lower back, and the last one hit about 3 inches under my left shoulder. Pain, that is all I felt. I vision went fuzzy and my ears hear a high pitched buzzing. I could barley breath. Blood dripped from my mouth as I fell. I couldn't think. Couldn't move. I was as good as dead. Somebody lifted me and then dropped me. Then I plunged into Pitch Black.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

This is the part of the story were it splits, well for now. I will tell you my part and then their part, or the other way arrowed. I was not with them but I was told later what happened while I was gone.

Tony got to the plain about 30 seconds after the Monks took me. Only if that car would have held up for 30 more seconds… I… I would, wait I'm getting a head of myself. Let me start over.

Tony, clad in the Iron man suit got there just too late to save me. The Monks had grabbed me and they all just took off. All of them. They didn't shoot at Michel. They didn't finish off Coconut. They didn't kill Mud. They just wanted me. Only me.

When Tony came into the jet he came through the emergence door. He was ready to shoot with his guns ready to fire. His lasers all charged up. But there was nothing to shoot at. Only a SUV with 3 living things inside of it… well more like 2 ½, but details. Tony decided to do I quick fly through the jet before going to help Coulson. It didn't take long until he finished. But Stark saw the unfortunately sight of the pilots. Then he flew back to the car.

"Dang it Coulson." He spat.

"Well sorry." He wheezed, Coulson had come too.

"Come on we have to get you out of here." Tony said, pulling Coulson into his arms.

"No, Get Michel… Jordon." Coulson gasped.

"Michel can wait." Tony said. A member of his team was hurt, bad.

Michel stood up, blinking. "W-what happened?" He asked confused.

"Just wait." Tony.

"Wait where?" Michel was groggy from the gas the Monks had fired at the car.

"I told you to wait kid! Don't you listen?!" Stark snapped.

"Okay… okay… I got it… right… Right… Jor… Jordon!" Michel shuddered. "Where's Jordon? Jordon! Stop muckin' about!" Michel was starting to run arrowed like crazy trying to find me. Some light was pouring in though the door that Tony had opened. Michel was too into trying to find me relies the light. The gas that was hanging in the air had some drugs in it that would make you go all drunk style. If there is a think like that.

"Kid! Kid!" Tony tried to yell at Michel. "Kid! Listen! The other one is gone. Not here! Kid!" Michel was still running.

"Jordon! Jor, please!" Michel cried.

Stark gridded his teeth and shifted Coulson into one arm. He had passed out again. With his other arm he shot a rubber bullet at Michel. The bullet was covered in thin layer of hardened sleeping something or another. There is a really long scientific name for it but I can't pronouns it, but it's something like aremathanicktion. But anyway it liquefies in liquates, such as blood. Basically when you soot it at someone it makes them sleep.

"If you hadn't freaked out. Baka kid." Stark said as Michel hit the ground. Then he boosted up and out of the open door. "I'm taking Coulson to the hospital." He told the team. "Jarvis, how do I get to the hospital?" Stark asked. Jarvis presided to tell Stark how to get to the local hospital, in his smooth voice.

"Stark, what's _baka _mean?" asked Nat.

"Well, baka for not knowing." Stark said sarcastically.

"It means stupid or idiot, in Japanese." Steve said. Happy he knew something the others didn't.

"Guys, shut up! We're all most at the plain." Clint said.

When they got there they all started running. Steve got Michel to a medic who had arrived at the plain a little after all of the superheroes had arrived. He would be fine, only a little groggy. They also got word from Stark that Phil would be fine, but he would need rest and then time to recover, which are like the same thing. Then they stated analyzing everything. The 2 dead pilots where taken away. Bullet shells where picked up and bagged. Everything was scanned. Everything was fingerprinted.

"Who do you think these _Monks_ are?" Thor asked.

"They came out of nowhere." Natasha said. "Why didn't we know about them?"

Clint stood there in the circle with the rest of the Avengers. "I didn't save her." He said quietly. "I promised her I would and I didn't."

"It's not your fault." Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is." He argued.

"We didn't know they were going to take her. Heck, we didn't know who they are, We _don't _know who they are. How could it be your fault?" Nat asked him.

"I didn't save her and now those _people_ have her. How knows what they won't with her!"

"Well, in that case, it is all of our faults because none of us saved her. Not just yours." Tony said as he walked up.

"Man of iron, I thought you would be with Coulson." Thor said.

"I made sure he was off to the S.H.L. .D hospital. Then came to see what I can do." Tony said pulling off the Iron Man mask. "Where's Burse?"

"He decided to sit this one out." Steve said.

"We need to find Jordon." Clint said. "we know that she has gotten shot a leased 1. What are you just standing around for?!" Clint snapped.

**A/N- hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy . Also sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest but the chapter would be a little to long if the next part would be in this chapter. again sorry for the long wait. please fallow and fav, Pitch Black Avenger, if you like it. thank you for reading! Oh yeah! and please review and tell me what you think. should I keep going? please let me know if any of you out there like it! **

**~tessamohorse~**


	6. Chapter 6 Search

Me:

I was handcuffed with electronic hand cuffs, in the back of a big black van. One of the Monks was tending to my bullet wounds. I was unconscious, well more like sub-conscious. I was in a lot of pain and everywhere hurt. The Monk that was helping me had injected something into my body which helped with the pain a little but not a lot.

"Where are you taking me?" I wheezed.

"Shut up kid!" he spat at me.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded a little stronger. "What do you _want_ with me?"

"Shut up!" he hissed again pushing on the hole that was in my shoulder. All three of the bullets had gone straight through. I screamed. Pain was everywhere. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't _think_.

I shouldn't have run. Only if I hadn't ran I wouldn't have gotten shot. Why did I even go with that guy. I didn't know him. We should have stayed home and not left. Michel, he could have gotten shot to. I had no clue what had happened after they had shot me. They could be dead. That thought brought tears to my eyes. "Did you kill Michel?" I sniffed.

"Why would I tell you."

"Because he is my brother and I need to know."

Just for a second the softest bit of confutation and sympathy flashed across his eyes. But then I was gone. "You don't _need _to know you _want _to know."

"Well, tell me then!" I screamed at him. I was frustrated. I was angry with myself. I felt dizzy. Felt the vomit coming up my throat. It burned. Then I plunged into pitch blackness.

The others:

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint, were standing around a table. Looking at a screen that displayed traffic cameras, satellite footage, stuff like that. So far they had tracked the Monks about 300 miles. The Monks didn't show any sigh of stopping anytime soon.

"What do you think there game is?" Nat asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they have some kind of base that they stay at." Steve said.

"Well, I guess they do!" Sarcasm laced Tony's voice.

"Knock it off man!" Clint snapped. He had cooled off a little, but still was agitated and tense.

Everybody looked at him. "What is the problem that is agitating you, Hawkeye one?" Thor asked.

"The problem that's agitating me?! The thing that we are working on right now! What do you think!" Clint yelled.

"Clint," Natasha said making him look at her. "Spot it. Spot beating yourself up. Spot taking it out on us."

He looked around the room, at everybody. Giving then all a death glared. "I am going to the gym. Don't any of you dare come and mess up the silence in there!" Barten Yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Clint!" Natasha called after him.

"Let him go." Steve said standing up. "He needs to cool off. Again…"

"Why is he so steamed up about this job?" Banner asked.

"I don't know. He said he would save her. Maybe cuz she is only a teen." Nat answered.

"We should get jet after them. We know where they are… or have been…" Tony said.

"The problem is we don't know _where_ they are, we know _where _they have been." Bruce said.

"Right. We have to take that into consideration. But we should still send out a jet or I could suit up and go take a look for myself." Tony said.

"Go put the iron suit on. That is a wonderful idea." Thor said.

"Before I go," Tony said, tapping some buttons on his tablet. "These are all the possible ways they could go. Do some research." Then he left.

The screen was now all lit up with blue lines. They were everywhere. Running on all possible roads that the Monks could drive on.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Steve was completely confused.

Natasha sat down and started to tap away at a quite large tablet. Things started to pop up on screens the seemed to come out of nowhere. Bruce caught on and started to tap away too. Thor and Steve just stood there.

"Nat, what are we suppose to do?" Steve asked.

She looked up at then and blinked. Neither of them had any place in technology. Thor looked so out of place, and Steve just looked confused. "Why don't you too go get a jet and start looking for them."

Steve didn't give it a second thought. He was in quite a hurry to get out of there. Thor fallowed not really caring where they put him to do stuff.

Me:

The Monk had finished patching me up and we had stopped. They drove down into this massive underground safe house. Then they hurried me off into some type of cage. It was pitch black, and it smelled like burnt toast. You could hear the low hum of electric motors. I reached my hands out only to find that the space was about as big as a twin matures. Surprisingly I could not feel any pain at all. I felt completely normal, well as normal was I was ever… you know, having an abusive mother and all that. I was tired though. I mean really tired. I tried to fight my eyes from shutting but it failed. I could not help. There must have been something in the air.

* * *

Hey!

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. same lame story, i have been really busy... same old same old. it isn't that good and i need to work harder, i also don't know how much i am going to be able to write this month because it is NaNoWriMo! if you know what that is I want to know you, cuz like nobody that i know, knows about it soooooo yeah. but anyways i'll try to write but i don't think that i am going to write in this story that much as i already said. please skick with me though because i have the plot all layed out so i WILL finish it! that's it for now! Thanks for reading! (if anybody is) oh yeah and please comment and tell me what you think because i am getting a little discouraged. I'll stop posting on here if nobody likes it.

~Tessamohorse~


End file.
